The Assasin
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: Celest is 6% bird and 2% wolf. When she escapes from the School, she runs into a group of magicians and finds out she is one. But the goddess that choses her is one that eludes everyone and is the complete opposite if herself. Maybe she can help the demigods though. Sorry summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OK, second story. Please post some reviews! Hopefully this story will be alright. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize.****  
**

* * *

For me, normal is something that doesn't exist. In theory, normal is a concept that varies person to person and was made up so some people feel better about themselves while trying to put down other people. Some of these people who are put down usually except normal as being real and sometimes except and like that they are not. I'm different, I realize the truth. It was easier after I realized that. I should probably introduce myself and why I say this.

When I was born, people called whitecoats kidnapped me and brought me to their lab, a.k.a. the School. There, I grew up in a pet carrier, poked and prodded. When I was four, I started my training. It was only then that I figured out why I was made and brought here. To do their dirty work, be their assassin.

Five years, I spent learning how to handle almost every kind of weapon, fighting technique, and different ways to kill imaginable. I had the privilege to learn to fly and use my fangs and claws (forgot to mention it but I'm 6% bird and 2% wolf.) By the time I was nine, I killed my first person.

Even though I knew what I was doing was wrong, not to mention illegal, I never asked questions and never defied them. I learned the consequences to that quick, I still have every scar. Besides that, I was better off than most of the other experiments. I got more food and I got to leave School, supervised and only when I had a job. But every time saw them, my stomach filled with guilt that I couldn't shake for days.

I'm 15 now, I think. I don't know my actual birthdate but it has been around that long since I arrived here. Tonight everything is going to change for me. I'm going to escape and my plan is about to be set in motion.

* * *

A whitecoat approaches my cage. "Hello, Samantha. Ready for tonight?" She asks me cautiously opening my cage. I have a job planned tonight that I have no intention in completing. Barely containing (and hiding) my excitement, I get out and stretch my back.

Before I'm done, the woman grabs my arm and starts dragging me outside. I scrunch my nose at the chemical smell as we go through the labs, something I will not miss when I get out. When we get outside, the whitecoat hands me off to an Eraser. As he pulls me to a car, I feel a small smile spread across my face. The Eraser pushes me in the car and slides in after me. Soon after the door closes, I feel the car start to move.

The School has gotten sloppy, I note. The Eraser was the only guard I had and he was lightly armed. This is good for me and makes my escape just a tad easier. I lean against the door and look through the tinted glass, waiting for my chance.

We drive out of the valley and onto the familiar route. It won't be long before we pass the cliff were I was planning on getting out. Soon, I start to see it out of the corner of my eye. In my head, I start the countdown.

_10, 9…._ Casually, I rest my arm on the door, fingering the lock._ 8, 7…. _I risk a glance at my guard. _6, 5…. _He was playing something on his phone. Silently, I laugh. _4, 3…. _My excitement is bursting at the seams. _2…. _I take a breath_….1_.

My mind goes into overdrive. I unlock and open the door in one swift move and jump out of the car. Landing on my feet, I stumble a few feet then pick myself up and sprint to the cliff. Behind me, I hear the squeal of the tires coming to a stop and people shouting at me. A gun goes off but I'm already at the edge. One more step and I'm free falling.

I unfurl my wings from their tattoo form and open them so I can avoid crashing into the trees. I skim the treetops in till I get to a clearing. Dropping to the ground, I change my wings back and spin around. Looking at the cliff, I see that everyone is at the edge and most of them are on their phones. I only gave myself a head start, they could still catch me. Tearing my gaze away, I turn west and run as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, didn't have a lot of time this week. I'll try to hurry on the third chapter. Hope you like the story, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you will recognize.**

* * *

By the time I pass the third town, my adrenaline has gone out of my system. Warily, I stop at a gas station by the highway. I head directly to the bathroom and lock myself in.

I raise my head slowly and look into the mirror. Mirrors were basically non-existent in The School so my reflection kind of shocked me. Looking back at me was a skinny girl with feathery long, white hair and soft light, blue eyes set. My skin was snow white and I was covered in a layer of grime. Turning on the faucet, I try to remove it.

When I was done, I could see the scars that laced my arms and back more clearly. I turn my attention back to the mirror and thought about my name. The name 'Samantha' was one that I grew to despise so I wanted a new one. I created a list in my head and ran through it in till I found the perfect one. Smiling, I connected the name to my face. From now on, I'll be Celest.

* * *

A week later, I arrived in New York. The lack of food was starting to hit me. I had a constant pain in my stomach that I couldn't get rid of. Desperate, I started to dumpster dive for anything edible. Even then, I didn't get as much too even satisfy me a little.

After being in Brooklyn for a week, I got into a routine. In the morning I got up and started my day of dumpster diving. When the sun was starting to set, I went back to whatever park I was sleeping in. I sometimes took breaks and wondered around the city, using the allies and back streets. Carter found me on one of these breaks.

I was walking through a long alley when I started to hear growling behind me. Spinning around, I become face-to-face with a huge crocodile. It had red eyes and cracked teeth and claws. Also, it was wearing what looked like a collar around its neck. Surprised, I start to back away from it.

It stops me in my tracks when it lunges at me. I roll away from it and slide out my fangs and claws. They're pretty much ineffective unless I can get in close to it, which is suicidal. I size up the croc and throw my mind into overdrive. It took up most of the alley, making it turn slower but also blocking two exits. The alley was too narrow for a take-off. Not able to come up with a plan, I just keep avoiding its teeth and claws and occasionally giving its back a good scratch.

This continues for what seems like hours, but realistically were probably a couple of minutes. Trying to avoid having my head bitten off, the stupid croc tripped me with its tail. Quickly, I get up and see that I'm trapped. I swallow and look into the crocodile's eyes.

All that I've been through and _this _was how I was going to die. Suddenly, my fear turns to anger. Red, hot anger that flood through my body. Absentmindedly, I sheath my claws and fangs. This was so unfair! I escape from being a weapon just to be eaten by a freakin' overgrown lizard! Glaring, I direct my anger at the crocodile. A gold symbol flowed in the air brightly then faded away. A second later, the crocodile was slammed against the opposite wall. It looked as dazed as I felt, but it was recovering faster.

When it lunged at me again, I was barely able to dodge it. Whatever I did took up most of my energy. Before the beast was able to attack me again, something landed on its back. The croc turned its attention from me and tried to throw it, but its grip was too tight. Looking carefully, I saw the silhouette of a boy and he was trying to undo the collar. Finally, the croc threw the boy against the wall but he already took off the collar. Slowly, it started to shrink into a regular sized crocodile and scampered away.

The boy picked himself up and started to walk towards me. He had dark coffee colored skin and unruly brown hair. Exhaustion rolls over me before he reaches me and I slide to the ground. Picking up his pace, he reaches me and starts to say something but everything has gone balck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have had some writer's block for this story, but produced some new ideas for some stories. If you want me to post them while I'm writing this vote on the poll on my profile! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize because if I did I would be a dude, and I'm a girl.**

Having an Eraser on both side of me and a whitecoat in front, I walk into a big office. A whole wall was entirely windows but black curtains covered them. The other walls were beige with barely any pictures on them. In front of the windows was a long oak table with a man with dark hair in a suit seated behind it. The man was about 5'11"with a wide frame. The whitecoat stops in front of the desk and motions for me to stand beside him. I notice when I move how tense the room was.

The man takes one look at me and states, "Really, Michel, you bring a child here?" Michel gives only a small smirk before changing topics.

"Mr. Weisman, you supported us for so long and we fear that you're losing fate in us." He sits in the chair across from Weisman and clasps his hands together. Mr. Weisman looks at him warily.

"I don't know what you mean." He keeps his tone cool but I could tell that he was lying. He was also afraid. I touch Michel's shoulder quickly.

Michel sighs. "I don't like being lied to, Mr. Weisman, but I'll tell you anyways. Someone informed us that you were going to inform the government about us before we were ready." He motions towards me and I start to walk around the desk. He continues, "We are just making sure that doesn't happen."

He nods at me and, despite being nine, I lift Mr. Weisman out of his chair and throw him against the window. I pull the gun out of my waistband when he lands and point it at him. He opens his mouth to say something but I'm already pulling the trigger.

Gasping, I wake up. But it was too late; I already got the blood filled image in my mind. I sigh and roll over on the bed. Wait, I don't have a bed. Immediately, I sit up. Realizing I was wearing a necklace, I carefully pick up the silver pendent and studied it. It looked like along feather, etched on the back was what looked like a cross but the top was a loop. Letting it fall back to my chest, I look around the room.

The room was huge. It had a kitchenette, walk in closet, and a private bathroom. The walls were light lavender, my favorite color. I was sitting on a plush king bed with a white and gold comforter. I would've probably stayed in it if I wasn't tearing through the fridge. It was stocked full with beef jerky, yogurt, a variety of candy and pop, water, and chips. I grab a package of jerky, two strawberry yogurts, a bag of chips, and a bottle of water and a picnic on the floor.

Halfway through the package of jerky, I hear a quiet knock on the door. I stop eating and slowly get up and head towards it. Stopping, I wait for it again. It came a little louder. Grabbing the handle, I open it.

Standing on the other side were two teenagers. The girl had caramel hair, bright blue eyes, and looked a little younger than me. The boy was about the same age of me and was the guy from the ally.

The guy starts talking. "Hello, my name is Carter Kane and this is my sister, Sadie. You passed out in the ally yesterday so I brought you here, Brooklyn House."

I study them carefully before replying. "Thank you for saving me from the croc-"

"Petsuchos." Carter interrupts.

"What?"

"That thing was a _petsuchos_." He explains. The girl, sorry, Sadie rolls her eyes.

I shake my head. "Okay. What did you do to it?" I ask him, curious.

"I pulled the charm off its neck. We put it back into the vault." Carter pauses and studies me carefully. "What did _you_ do to it, uh …?"

"Celest." I pause and think for a second. "I don't really know what I did, I just felt angry and a symbol glowed in the air and the thing flew backward."

"Hmmm," Sadie looks at me with a glint in her eyes. She turns to her brother. "We should tell her." Carter nods in agreement.

"Tell me what?" I ask, suspicious.

"Well, do you know Egyptian mythology?" She asks me. I nod slowly; the whitecoats told me some of the stories, usually as lessons. "It's all true. Everything. The whole big speal. We are Egyptian magicians that follow the path of the gods and we think you're one too."

"So you think I can do magic?" I look between them, shocked.

Carter is the one to answer. "We know you can do magic but we only suspect that you're hosting a god." Sadie elbows him in the ribs. "Sorry, goddess."

Okay, now I'm severely shocked. Trying to pull myself together, I protest, "That's absurd. Why in hell would a goddess choose me as a host? And why do you think I'm hosting one?"

Again, the siblings exchange a look, but this time it's an amused one. "Can't answer the first one, mate, but the answer to the second one is around your neck." She points to my new necklace. "It's the symbol of Ma'at, the goddess of order, truth, law, morality, and justice." Now I'm confused. No way would_ that _goddess pick me. Her description is the total opposite of what people usually describe me. There was no way I was going to tell them that, though.

Instead I grab the source of the misunderstanding and point at it. "This? The first time I saw it was when I woke up."

Carter raises his eyebrows. "You had it on when I brought you here. Maybe, after you fainted, Ma'at gave it to you so we would bring you here." I shake my head but stop trying to undo the clasp.

I decide it would be best if I change topics. "What do you do here, exactly?"

"We train with a bunch of other magicians that stay here, we call them initiates, and help them, and sometimes ourselves, learn how to control their powers. When it's in, all of us go to school." Sadie smiles mischievously. "Do you want to stay here?"

The question takes me by surprise. "Umm…" I stutter.

"You could call you parents if you want and discuss it with them." She suggests. I look down at the floor and shift my feet. Sensing my uncomfortability, Carter jumps in.

"We can discuss this later," he says glaring at his sister. "Why don't you get some more rest and get washed up." Even though I was grateful for him intervening, I give him a glare at his last suggestion and start to close the door. The last thing I saw was Sadie elbowing Carter in the ribs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry, that's all I got to say. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you will recognize.**

* * *

After I finish my little picnic, I head to the closet and grab some clothes before heading into the bathroom. When I walk in, I do a double take. The bathroom was the biggest one I've ever seen, which isn't hard to beat, it had a hot tub, and in the shower was every kind of shampoo and body wash imaginable. On the marble counter was a brush, plush white towels, and a pair of scissors, just what I need.

I stand in the stream of hot water until it started running cold. With a large glob of body wash and shampoo, I attack the layer of dirt that covered me. After I was satisfied that it was all off, I turn off the water and dry off.

Slipping into a dark red tank top and dark jeans, I face the mirror and try to run a brush through my hair. It took me a half hour to get all the tangles and knots out. Then I pick up the scissors and study my hair. Carefully, I make the first cut.

When I was done, my hip-long hair now ended below my shoulders and I had long bangs that covered my left eyes. Satisfied with my handiwork, I let my wings out. The feathers originally are translucent but I was able to control their color. Right now they're black. Concentrating, I soon see the color change at the shoulder blades. Soon, the color leaked through the rest of the wings so they were now completely silver. Smiling, I turn them back to their tattoo form and throw on a black sweat jacket before walking out of the bathroom.


End file.
